Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom (b. 30 July 1980) was an English Pure-Blood Wizard. He was a friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who joined and later led Dumbledore's Army and played a key role in the Second Wizarding War. The only child of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville was raised by grandmother, Augusta Longbottom when they were tortured by Death Eaters. Neville could have become the one chosen by Voldemort for being the one who could defeat him, but he instead picked Harry Potter. Kind and shy, Neville eventually became courageous and brave, fighting in many key battles during the Second Wizarding War. Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville became an Auror before leaving to become the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He married Hannah Abbott but it's unknown whether they had any children. Early Life Neville was the only child of Frank and Alice Longbottom. When he was around one, Frank and Alice were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters, and would have to be cared for in St. Mungo's Hospital. Neville was then raised by Augusta Longbottom. Neville's family thought he might have had no magic, and Algie Longbottom kept trying to scare him into using magic. He once pushed Neville off the edge of a pier and he nearly drowned. However when Neville was eight, Algie was hanging him out of a window when Enid offered him a meringue and he let go of Neville. Neville bounced down the garden thanks to magic. Augusta very very happy and cried. However, they were worried he might not be magic enough to attend Hogwarts but when Neville's acceptance letter arrived, Algie was that proud he brought Neville a toad named Trevor. Augusta would never let Neville near a broomstick growing up, probably because he was accident-prone and forgetful, but it made him very nervous about flying later in life. Year one of school Beginning education On the platform before boarding the train to Hogwarts, Harry Potter heard Neville telling Augusta he lost Trevor again. On the train, Hermione Granger was helping him find him. Neville found Harry and Ron Weasley's compartment, where he asked them whether they knew where Trevor was. When they told him they had no idea, Neville wailed about how he lost him and Harry told him not to worry because Trevor would show up.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Neville then left and Ron says he would be happy to lose Trevor because toads were unpopular. Neville later returned with Hermione, who thought Neville had not asked Harry and Ron yet, and they told her. Neville then watched when Ron's magic trick failed and left the compartment with Hermione. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Neville was crying while Rubeus Hagrid told the new pupils to follow him to the boats. When they reached an underground harbour at Hogwarts, Hagrid found Trevor. Neville then immediately cheered up. When Neville was about to be placed in Gryffindor, he fell over in front of the entire school. The Sorting Hat took a very long time to place Neville.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat Neville and the Hat fought over whether he belonged in Hufflepuff, which was Neville's house of choice.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling - Hatstall Neville was intimidated by Gryffindor but the Hat won, and when Neville went to the table, he run off with the Hat on which made the school laugh. He then made new friends during the meal. Being very shy, he had no confidence in beginning classes at Hogwarts. In Potions, he melted Seamus Finnigan's cauldron and the potion he was making went over the floor and melted people's shoes. Neville had boils on him and he was shouted at for being an "idiot". He was taken to the Hospital Wing.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 8 He was later sent a Remembrall by his Grandmother, which turned red when he held it, but he could not remember what he had forgotten.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 9, The Midnight Duel In Flying, he was nervous because he had never flown before. He was very wary of trying to make the broom go up because he wanted to keep on the ground, and later kicked off from the ground far too early but when Madam Hooch attempted to bring him back down, he went higher and higher until he fell sideways off the broom in fear and landed on the ground. He then taken to the Hospital Wing for a broken wrist, and spent the evening there. Finding Fluffy He was let go from the Hospital Wing before eleven, but forgot the password to the Common Room and slept by the door. When Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out and found him, they told him the password but the Fat Lady would not be back yet. He was afraid to be on his own and decided to join them when they went to duel Draco. When they noticed they were set up, they run from the caretaker and without meaning to, were on the out of bounds third-floor where they opened a door and found Fluffy. They run away from Fluffy, and both Neville and Hermione decided they never wanted to know what was under Fluffy and the trapdoor. He later wanted to team up with Harry in Charms, but he wouldn't look him in the eye.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 10, Hallowe'en In November, Neville attended the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and cried when Harry's broom kept trying to knock him off.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 11, Quidditch In the new year, Neville fell through the door of the Common Room when bound by Leg-Locker Curse. He told everyone it was Draco who done it, and that perhaps he never belonged in Gryffindor because he's not brave enough to fight back. Harry then gave him a Chocolate Frog Card and told him he was worth twelve of Draco, and that he was placed in Gryffindor for a good purpose. At the next Quidditch match with Hufflepuff, Draco taunted Neville by saying he had no brains, but he fought back by telling Draco he was worth twelve of him, which made him howl with laughter. Ron defended Neville and it led to a fight in which Neville threw punches, but the fight was broken by the news Harry found the Snitch and then won the match, by which point Neville was knocked out by a punch.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 13, Nicolas Flamel Detention and celebrations When Neville overheard Draco saying he knew Harry had a dragon and he was going to catch them and tell on them, he run out at midnight to warn them and was found by Professor McGonagall. He was brought to her office, where Filch was with Harry and Hermione. Neville looked shocked when McGonagall came up with an idea that the three lied to Draco about a dragon to make him go out at night, and then Neville thought Draco was telling the truth. Harry wanted Neville to know it was untrue, and they never set him up. They were then told they had detention with Draco and fifty points each were taken from Gryffindor, which made Neville cry. People would not talk to Neville because of the points being taken from him. The detention was held at 11pm with Rubeus Hagrid, searching for an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, which frightened Neville. He was paired up with Draco and sent off together. Draco later attempted to scare Neville which made him send sparks up in the air to warn Hagrid they were in danger. Hagrid was angry with Draco and split them up, keeping Neville with him and Hermione. Neville found Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaking out of the Common Room again one night, and told them he won't let them because they will let a Gryffindor down again. They denied they were sneaking out, but eventually Harry admitted it and told him it was very important. Neville told them he would fight them then, and Ron told him not be an idiot, which made Neville angry. Hermione then hit him with the Full Body-Bind Curse which left Neville only be able to move eyes around, and left him. At the End-of-Term meal, Dumbledore awarded Neville ten points for having the courage to stand up to friends, which made Neville go white with shock when people were hugging him. It contributed towards Gryffindor's win of the House Cup, and he celebrated with the school, and he done okay in exams. Appearance Neville had a round face, he was chubby, short and had blond hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Dumbledore's Army Members